De bon matin, à la huitième
by Draculina's fangs
Summary: Et vous, que faîtes-vous pour vous réveiller de bonne humeur? Tentative de réponse avec l'observation de deux sujets: Nanao et Shunsui. Où comment l'art de vivre peut être communicatif.
1. Comme le matin

Hey!

Me revoilà. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé la fic que je comptais écrire mais en bonne tête en l'air, j'ai oublié mes notes avant de partir de chez moi. (je m'arrange de jour en jour on me l'a déjà fait remarquer)

Épuisée. Aussi je m'excuse par avance de l'absence de tout intérêt dans mon entreprise.

C'est que je dors plutôt mal ces derniers jours voyez-vous, ça m'a donné des idées de matinées agréables et douces au seireitei.

Au moins cette fois je n'ai pas publié le brouillon ;-)

Une seconde histoire plus comique et moins sucrée devrait suivre...pitié, continuez à me lire après...

**Disclamer :** Appartient à Tite Kubo. Oui, les discussions sur les Royalties ont tourné court "Sortez-moi cette malade d'ici et fermez la porte de cette salle de bain!" qu'il a dit.

* * *

Le soleil commencer à peine à éclairer la pièce quand la jeune femme bougea doucement sur son futon.

Elle s'étira calmement et, s'asseyant, emplit ses poumons de l'air frais et vigoureux du matin.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle s'était toujours levée de cette manière, agissant méthodiquement sans penser aux gestes effectués, une routine qui pourtant ne l'ennuyait jamais.

Abandonnant ces vêtements de nuit, elle lava lentement son corps à l'eau fraiche d'une cruche prévue à cet effet, brossa ses cheveux de jais et revêtit son uniforme.

Son esprit hélas commençait déjà à quitter cet état de grâce propre au réveil, il lui faudrait penser, organiser, réaliser tant de choses inhérentes à sa fonction qu'elle sentait déjà la lassitude l'étreindre.

En avalant son thé brulant, elle avait en tête la liste des actions à effectuer... et ça....c'était une routine bien plus fastidieuse.

Mais c'était là la charge d'un fuku-taicho et elle avait juré de l'assurer du mieux qu'elle pourrait, aussi, après avoir attrapé l'énorme pile de travail qu'elle avait ramené hier soir, elle sortit rapidement, l'air froid et farouche que tout le monde lui connaissait bien.

Ainsi commença la journée de Nanao Ise, rythmée par les nombreuses visites de subordonnés, de messagers et de collègues qui lui apportaient toujours plus à faire.

La shinigami, ne cessait durant tout ce temps de lever la tête et de fixer l'horloge au-dessus du bureau vide de son supérieur.

Il était quasiment 15 heures quand sa patience, éprouvée depuis huit longues heures déjà, se brisa.

Alors, sous le regard ahuris de deux jeunes secrétaires, elle se leva, appuyant fortement avec ces poings sur le bureau, une expression de fureur sur son visage pâle.

Et elle sortit...

Kyoraku était un homme d'âge mûr avec un esprit d'adolescent débauché, du moins c'était l'idée que la plupart des shinigamis qui le rencontraient se faisaient.

Aussi quand il était rentré, hier soir, en chantant une chanson peu adaptée à sa fonction, incluant une vieille veuve, un poney en rut et des bouteilles de saké, puis, lorsqu'il s'était effondré ivre mort sur son futon, chacun avait eu une pensée pour la pauvre âme qui devrait l'en déloger le lendemain.

Or, l'âme en question avançait comme une folle dans les couloirs de la huitième division et elle n'avait rien d'une personne que l'on peut prendre en pitié.

Sans prendre la moindre précaution, elle ouvrit en grand les pans de la chambre de son supérieur.

« Taicho! »

Le cri servit à peine à sortir Shunsui de sa torpeur, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec sa lieutenant, laquelle n'était pas franchement souriante.

« Nanao-chan? Venue faire un câlin à son taicho de bon matin?

La matin? Avez-vous seulement idée de l'heure qu'il est?

Je remarque que tu n'as rien dit concernant le câlin répondit l'homme, constatant que sa jolie lieutenant se tenait quasiment allongée sur lui

DEBOUT! »

A peine eu-t-elle finit de crier, que des mains fermes l'attrapèrent aux hanches. Son expression changea en un instant pour passer de la colère à la surprise quand, une rotation plus tard, shunsui se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

« Taicho, elle baissa les yeux vers le large torse de son supérieur pour observer sa situation, qu'est-ce -que vous faîtes? »

« Faisons comme si c'était le matin.

Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas le matin! Laissez-moi, lâchez-moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout!

Faisons comme si c'était le matin, Nanao-chan!

Il n'y a pas de Nanao-chan, levez-vous vous me faîtes honte! »

La shinigami accompagnait ses protestations de tentatives d'évasion mais l'étreinte, associée au poids du capitaine lui ôtait toute possibilité de fuite.

Elle ne pouvait même pas le frapper.

Le pire était sans doute que plus elle gesticulait sous lui plus son trouble grandissait. Chacuns de ses mouvements frottaient un peu plus son corps contre celui de son supérieur et creusait son ventre d'une douce chaleur.

« Faisons comme si c'était le matin. »

« Taicho arrêtez avec ça....j'ai du... travail »

Il lui semblait maintenant qu'elle allait mourir là, brulante et tremblante, aussi, elle leva lentement ses yeux bleus suppliants pour rencontrer ceux de son capitaine.

Lui riait joyeusement des tribulations de sa lieutenant. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle quand elle enrageait contre lui et contre elle même. C'était son type de lever préféré.

Il plongea soudain sa tête dans le cou de Nanao pour sentir le parfum de ses cheveux bruns.

« Allez ma Nanao-chan, faisons comme si c'était le matin »

Vaincue, la lieutenant normalement si terre-à-terre cessa de bouger, sa respiration, saccadée un instant plus tôt, se calma lentement.

Fermant les yeux elle dit « Soit »

Alors triomphant son capitaine roula sur le côté sans cesser de la serrer dans ses bras.

«Et maintenant quoi? » demanda timidement la jeune shinigami lovée contre la poitrine de Shunsui.

« Maintenant on fait comme le matin »

Disant cela il cala sa tête sur celle de sa subordonnée et ferma les yeux.

Le sentant relâcher la tension de son étreinte, se fut au tour du lieutenant de sourire, « ah! Oui bien sûr, le matin, lui, il fait la grasse matinée! »

Tandis qu'elle se moquait de la paresse de son supérieur, elle se rendit compte que plus aucune mauvaise pensée ne l'assaillait, elle ignorait comment son capitaine avait fait, mais cette état de calme si rare pour elle lui avait été rendu par une journée si mauvaise.

« Comme si c'était le matin »

Elle s'endormit à son tour.


	2. Hygiène de vie

Ce furent le froid et l'absence qui réveillèrent Nanao.

Le froid d'un futon débarrassé de sa couette, l'absence de son propriétaire qui étreignait la lieutenant quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle remua faiblement. Le fuku-taicho sérieux qu'elle était, reprenait déjà le dessus sur la femme qui, en elle, aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité.

« Good morning my lovely lovely Nanao-chan » Chantonna la voix grave et chaude de son supérieur.

Nanao n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il se tenait debout au fond de la grande pièce, de même qu'il avait parfaitement senti la variation du reitatsu à son réveil sans s'être rapproché d'elle.

C'était là un peu plus que l'harmonie naturelle d'un capitaine et son lieutenant mais elle n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention maintenant qu'elle était allongée dans son lit.

« Ce n'est pas le matin, taicho! »

A vrai dire elle ignorait quelle heure il était maintenant parce que dans son état d'apaisement total, bercée par la calme respiration de Kyoraku-taicho, elle avait sans doute dormi plusieurs heures.

Bien qu'elle se refusait encore à ouvrir les paupières «juste un petit instant de plus, pitié », elle sentait encore le soleil sur son visage, ce qui voulait au moins dire que sa journée n'avait pas été totalement gâchée.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit distinctement le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule d'une cruche.

Elle cru d'abord que son capitaine se servait à boire, ce qui, réflexion faite, était impossible parce qu'il ne buvait que très rarement de l'eau.

Alors une évidence la frappa en pleine poitrine.

« Oh! Non! Il est en train de se laver!»

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent dramatiquement à l'idée du corps nu de son capitaine à quelques pas de là.

Elle se sentit rougir comme une tomate et bénit sa faiblesse temporaire qui l'avait poussé à garder les yeux fermés.

De là où il était, son capitaine quand à lui riait en silence, parce que, bien qu'installé à l'oblique dans la pièce, il avait clairement ressenti la tension de sa lieutenant.

« Se laver est pourtant une activité normale quand on se lève le matin , Nanao.....chan » finit-il, étouffant à peine la moquerie dans sa voix.

Tenant ces yeux étroitement fermés, la lieutenant affreusement gênée tâcha d'articuler une phrase moralisatrice mais l'effet rendu fut plutôt comique:

« Vous, vous.. êtes nu...c'est pas bien...exhibitionniste.»

Kyoraku éclata de rire, c'était si rare qu'elle perde ses moyens, mais, de même qu'il respectait la femme vertueuse qu'elle était, il aimait à la pousser dans ces retranchements.

L'observant raide comme un piquet, écarlate et anxieuse, probablement en train de penser à un shunpo, il décida de mettre fin à son agonie.

« Je te dirais quand tu pourras ouvrir tes beaux yeux, ma kawai Nanao-chan »

En temps normal, elle aurait sans doute repris son taicho sur sa familiarité excessive, peut être même l'aurait-elle frappé à l'aide de son éventail, mais elle fut bien trop rassurée pour tenter une quelconque contrepartie, de peur qu'il ne retire ses mots et qu'elle soit condamnée à ouvrir les yeux sur la nudité masculine.

Elle attendit ainsi quelques instants, plus calme, écoutant le bruit de l'eau.

Elle s'autorisa même à imaginer la scène si elle avait ouvert les yeux dès le début, mais elle ne le fit que quelques millième de secondes, le temps que son cœur se remette à battre à la chamade et que le fuku-taicho en elle n'hurle à l'infamie.

Alors, la voix du capitaine se fit à nouveau entendre

« Je suis habillé maintenant, nanao-chan ». La jeune femme fut surprise de la proximité de son supérieur et ouvrit donc naturellement les yeux.

« TAICHO » cria-t-elle avant d'immédiatement refermer les paupières et de retrouver son ton cramoisi.

« Vous aviez dit que...

- J'ai men-ti! »

Cette fois ci se fut trop, et Nanao jeta la première chose que ces doigts, à l'aveugle, trouvèrent.

Ce fut sa barrette, retirée au cours de la sieste, qui servit de projectile et atteignit violemment la tête du capitaine.

« Ouch! Mais Nanao-chan c'était une blague! » pleurnicha-t-il immédiatement comme un enfant pris en faute. Il se frotta le visage, en se demandant, comme à chaque fois que sa lieutenant le frappait, comment de si jolis bras pouvaient être si redoutablement musclés.

Il nota mentalement qu'elle avait visé uniquement au reitatsu, se jurant de ne pas essayer de la surprendre dans le noir sans dissimuler celui-ci.

« Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable, vous êtes , vous êtes, un vrai vicieux!.... et il n'y a pas de Nanao-chan qui tienne!

- Mais...

-Habillez vous! » Hurla-t-elle, son ton impérieux de second siège à nouveau retrouvé.

Alors tout penaud, jouant aussi le jeu, le capitaine enfila son uniforme.

C'est que sa subordonnée ferait peur à n'importe quel capitaine quand elle se mettait en boule.

Et là, rien qu'à la regarder, assise sur le futon, bras résolument croisés et yeux fermés avec détermination, elle était vraiment en boule.

C'était aussi cette glaciale beauté dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer, cet air à la fois menaçant et maternel qui faisait la complexité de la jeune femme.

Il était certain qu'il n'y avait jamais eu et qu'il aurait jamais plus aucune femme à l'air aussi fatal dans son lit.

« Dépêchez-vous, il faut que je retourne travailler !»s'impatienta ladite femme.

Si quiconque avait été témoin de la scène, il aurait juré que les rôles avaient été inversés, la shinigami donnant carrément des ordres à son supérieur, qui, à son tour les exécutaient avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Je suis présentable!

Vous n'êtes jamais présentable » répondit-elle du tact au tact avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement ces paupières.

Constatant que son capitaine n'avait pas « Men-ti » elle relâcha ces lunettes, qui auraient servies de nouvelle arme en cas de nudité.

Tant pis, mieux valait les casser dans un instant de colère que de se retrouver frustrée et désemparée devant un capitaine triomphant dans le plus simple appareil.

D'autant que le peu qu'elle avait pu voir, la hanterait sans doute bien plus longtemps que son supérieur l'imaginait.

Elle repenserait aux muscles de son corps bronzé sans doute pendant des mois, au cours de nuits blanches et chaudes.

Rien que pour ça, elle lui en voulait.

S'il s'amusait à la provoquer, avait-il idée des conséquences sur son cœur, d'une relation toujours sur le fil du rasoir?

Tandis qu'elle se levait pour partir afin de mettre derrière elle ce douteux incident « et un de plus!», elle remarqua qu'en bon feignant, son capitaine n'avait pas daigné sécher ces longs cheveux avant de les nouer à la va-vite.

Dire qu'elle était trop protectrice aurait été un euphémisme car, autant elle lui en voulait un instant plus tôt, autant ce détail vint ruiner ces plans d'évasion l'instant suivant.

« Vous n'allez pas sortir comme ça? Vous n'avez même pas séchez vos cheveux!

- Peur que son taicho attrape un rhume?

- Je parle de décence! dégoulinez sur votre haori! Enlevez ça! »

Faisant mine d'observer les dégâts dans son dos, Shunsui dodelina de la tête avec ce même air d'enfant qu'il arborait un instant plus tôt, puis, se retournant face à sa subordonnée dit en riant « Tu veux que je m'habille ou que je me déshabille, Nanao-chan? »

Sans le moindre mot et avec efficacité, la lieutenant fit glisser l'haori rose du shinigami avant de se le rabattre sur une épaule.

Par un enchaînement tout naturel, elle attrapa une serviette qui traînait là, enserra la chevelure de son supérieur avec une grande douceur.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait.

Prendre soin de lui la confortait dans le sentiment d'être utile, et puis, il y avait cette odeur de fleur dans laquelle, elle avait toujours été tentée de se plonger.

Pensant que l'opération serait sans doute mieux par terre, le capitaine se mis à genoux, imité par le lieutenant.

Quand elle jugea que les cheveux été suffisamment secs, elle se mis tout naturellement en devoir de trouver un peigne.

Celui-ci identifié sur le sol près de la serviette, elle l'attrapa et commença à brosser les longs cheveux ondulé de son supérieur avec amour.

Car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait, par ces gestes de lents, ils communiquaient sans mots.

Son dévouement trouvant un échos dans la grande discipline de l'homme qui se laissait faire comme on reçoit un compliment.

C'était un instant d'éternité, en dehors de tout bruit extérieur et de toute notion de temps, un moment de calme absolu pour nanao.

Tandis qu'elle enfilait les deux piques aux motifs verts afin de retenir le ruban qui nouait habituellement les cheveux indisciplinés, sa tête toujours pleine d'ennuis lui tourna d'une si grande plénitude.

A tel point que lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle appuya sa tête sur le dos de Shunsui qui sourit doucement à la lumière faiblissante du jour.

« Le matin d'habitude, on me lave les oreilles aussi... »osa-t-il, disposé à reprendre leur petit jeu.

« Quoi? » la lieutenant, réagissant comme prévu, releva la tête.

« Vous plaisantez, vous croyez que je vais vous laver les oreilles? Je ne suis pas une épouse dévouée. Kyoraku-taicho »

Elle se levait déjà quand, se retournant, il lui rétorqua

« Mais si j'appelle, disons, une chambrière là à l'instant , elle te croiseras forcément, se demanderas ce que tu fais de bon matin dans mes appartements... »

« Du chantage à la réputation maintenant! Ce sont des méthodes qu'utiliserait Ichimaru-taicho vous savez? »

« Allez,vite fait, mon ch'ti Izuru » Imita à merveille le capitaine.

La lieutenant ne put réprimer un sourire, les rumeurs sur ce que le capitaine Ichimaru imposait à son lieutenant étaient légions.

Soufflant, vaincue faute d'argument « je suis déjà allez jusqu'à le peigner », elle se rassit.

Son capitaine lui tendis les longues baguettes destinées à son hygiène avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de la shinigami.

« Ne racontez jamais ça à personne d'accord?»

« D'accord, ma Nanao-chan »

Tandis qu'elle s'acquittait professionnellement de sa tâche, penchée, lunettes retirées, cheveux détachés, l'haori toujours posé sur son épaule droite, le pan de la porte s'ouvrit violemment, sur le fuku-taicho victime de la blague précédente.

Kira Izuru se figea devant la scène d'intimité la plus insolite qu'il aie vu, il ne parvint même pas à expliquer sa venue au couple qui offrait un tableau évoquant comiquement une scène domestique traditionnelle.

Euh...Une toilette des oreilles, à deux, à 8h du soir?

* * *

Nanao Ise, où le mythe de la femme rationnelle, froide, professionnelle mais avant tout maternelle.

Je lisais un livre sur les samouraïs quand je suis tombée sur une évocation des rituels du lever japonais.

J'ai tout de suite pensé l'intégrer à une fic Bleach. Mais je ne pensais pas du tout la mettre là.

Il semble que les maris japonais aimaient se faire laver par leurs épouses, le lavage d'oreille étant le symbole ultime de la communion des êtres.

Un geste de vraie intimité qui à dirigé tout ce chapitre.

C'est une autre culture...fascinante.

Et puis avouons que si personne ne s'en occupe, l'hygiène de Shunsui doit être..aléatoire.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Savourer ces instants là

Devant le couple en pleine toilette matinale...en soirée, le cerveau de Kira avait eu un léger court-circuit, comme la fois où il avait trouvé son capitaine et Matsumoto en fâcheuse posture et que Gin lui avait proposé de participer en souriant.

C'était le même sentiment d'avoir interrompu quelque chose de merveilleux entre deux êtres, qui aurait dû n'appartenir qu'à eux.

Quant aux intéressés, figeaient dans leur position, ils mirent aussi quelques secondes avant que Shunsui, toujours la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme, ne finisse par lâcher:

« Kira-kun, quel bon vent t'amène? »

Se faire apostropher eut, au moins pour effet de sortir Izuru de sa réflexion.

« Euh...pardonnez mon intrusion Kyoraku-taicho, mais Yamamoto-Sutaicho vous fait chercher partout, Kichiki-taicho et Abarai-fuku-taicho ont trouvé Rukia, ils la ramènent, le commandant à convoqué tous les chefs de divisions »

Disant cela, ces yeux n'avaient pas quitté la shinigami qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée sur l'oreille de son supérieur. Pourtant ce fût-elle qui posa la question suivante:

« Et pourquoi vous? »

Piqué au vif, Kira observa la jeune femme qui avait la rigidité d'une poupée de porcelaine. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se décida à dire la vérité

« La commandant a dit que seul un haut gradé parviendrait à ramener Kyoraku-taicho...

- Et?

- Et j'ai perdu à la courte paille... » finit-il, cette fois, ce fût à son tour de baisser la tête de honte.

Kira Izuru, où le shinigami le plus malchanceux de l'histoire des lieutenants du Seireitei. Il n'y avait donc aucun raison de douter de ses déclarations. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant d'avouer que les soldats d'élites choisissaient lequel d'eux irait chercher le capitaine se défiant à la courte paille.

Sans le moindre geste, le capitaine, sentant le grande nervosité du messager répondit « Dit à Yamajii que j'arrive, tu peux partir tranquille, tu as bien fait ton devoir Kira-kun.»

Le fuku-taicho, fixant toujours la shinigami, salua poliment et sortit, l'air indubitablement prêt à raconter son histoire à la première personne qu'il rencontrerait.

Le capitaine et sa subordonnée attendirent qu'il soit sorti dans un lourd silence.

« Aie! Fit le capitaine quand il ne sentit plus le reiatsu du lieutenant de la 3ème division.

-Aie? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire? Il va répéter à tout le monde ce qu'il vient de voir! Je croyais que vous aviez gâché ma journée mais là! Là c'est...au delà de ce que je pensais! Je viens de me ridiculisez devant un collègue! Ma carrière est fichue! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'ajouter à la réputation de la division! Je ne suis pas une de vos conquêtes taicho! Et je ...

-Nanao-chan...reprit le capitaine

-Ne m'interrompez pas! La jeune femme se crispait de plus en plus, sa voix révélant toute sa colère. « Avez vous ne serai-ce qu'une idée de ce que ça a avait l'air d'être? Un promotion canapé! Parfaitement! Du secrétariat à l'horizontale!

-Non, Aie, mon oreille, les baguettes, Aie! »

« Oh! » s'écria Nanao, soudain consciente de l'enfoncement des tiges dans les tympans de son capitaine.

Elle retira prestement ses mains.

« Taicho! Je suis désolée, j'avais pas réalisé, oh! vous saignez! »

« Yare, yare Nanao-chan! » fit l'homme en se relevant, frottant son oreille maltraitée.

« Une blessure de toi ne peut pas m'être douloureuse. »

Doux mensonge qui calma un peu le lieutenant affolé tandis qu'elle enfilait ses lunettes en tremblant.

«Je vais voir Yamajii avant qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque en m'attendant! C'est fragile à cet âge là!

-Peut être devriez vous passer à la quatrième division pour montrer ça...»

Nanao se releva à son tour pour faire face à son capitaine.

« Attendez »

Elle replaça l'haori rose et fleuri sur les épaules de son propriétaire, l'époussetant avec soin.

« Alors comme ça tu n'es pas une épouse dévouée? Repris l'homme en la regardant à nouveau s'occuper de lui

-Ni une de vos conquêtes!"Fit-elle en tapotant le torse de l'homme, puis marquant un silence elle demanda

"Pourquoi avoir tant augmenté votre énergie spirituelle à l'arrivée de Kira-fuku-taicho?

-Pour donner du courage à ma Kawai Nanao-chan! »

Touchée, le jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux

« Merci taicho...

-Souhaites moi une bonne journée Nanao-chan!

Par réflexe, la jeune femme obtempéra

« Bonne journée Kyoraku-taicho …

A peine eu-t-elle finit que le capitaine se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres fines avant de disparaître prestement.

Restée sonnée par l'audace de son supérieur, Nanao, lentement, porta ces doigts à sa bouche.

Caressant la peau baisée avec douceur.

Baiser volé, oui mais baiser si chaud.

« Baiser d'un mari à sa femme? » Nanao rosit de plaisir en laissant à son cœur le plaisir de battre si fort... Elle penserait aux conséquences plus tard.

Puisqu'elle était seule, elle savourerait cet instant.

Alors sur un petit nuage plutôt exceptionnel pour elle, elle pris connaissance de l'heure... "hum 8h15?"

« C'est pas vrai! La réunion des lieutenants! » presque aussi rapidement que son supérieur avant elle, elle s'élança dans le couloir, maudissant ce nombre incalculable de faiblesses qui l'avait amené à oublier ses obligations.

Tandis qu'elle rejoignait la salle de réunion des lieutenants, Nanao, frôlant les murs, tâchait de calmer ses nerfs.

Vivre auprès d'un homme tel que Shunsui relevait des montagnes russes émotionnelles, elle en avait acquis un certain détachement pour tout le reste.

Mais là, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, c'était allé trop loin, et il lui faudrait en assumer les conséquences.

Elle avait beau prier pour que Kira ait mis de côté cet incident, il y avait fort à parier, que, rejoignant ses semblables, il ait de suite confié ce qu'il avait vu.

Bon, mises à part les blagues salaces de Mastumoto, les sourires évocateurs de Renji, les propositions indécentes d'Omaeda et autres regards appuyés, ce qui l'effrayait vraiment étaient que les rumeurs s'ébruitent jusqu'au plus haut commandement.

Si les gens commençaient à penser qu'elle était la maîtresse de son capitaine ce serait, pour elle, un véritable déshonneur, pour son supérieur, il y aurait des sanctions et pour la division, et bien, il n'y aurait plus d' Ise-Fuku-Taicho.

Dans son esprit se forma l'image d'une division abandonnée, de jardins en friches, de bâtiments insalubres et de membres alcooliques se livrant à d'immenses fêtes peu recommandables.

L'idée d'être mutée, peut être même sur Terre, creusa une boule douloureuse dans son ventre.

Cela signifiait qu'elle ne verrait plus Shunsui et ça, c'était insupportable.

En entrant dans la pièce elle se jura de rester forte quoi qu'il puisse arriver, même si Gin, qui lui donnait des frissons déjà en temps normal, se mettait à la suivre en souriant, armé de baguettes à oreilles.

Mais le constat fût pire encore qu'elle l'avait imaginé, son arrivée jeta un froid monumental dans la salle remplie des lieutenants du Gotei 13.

Le brouhaha entendu au loin cessa instantanément.

Les regards embêtés fusèrent de toutes parts, transperçant la coquille du vice capitaine.

« Faîtes que je disparaisse! » pensa-t-elle.

Heureusement, le troisième siège de la division médicale, Iemura pris professionnellement la parole et capta l'attention de l'auditoire avec un «Rukia Kuchiki a été retrouvée.»

Nanao rongée d'inquiétude, ne suivit pas grand chose de la réunion, qui somme toute, était avant tout logistique.

A la fin, tournant ostensiblement le dos à la lieutenant de la 8ème division, ses collègues se mirent à chuchoter dans leur coin tandis que, trompant son public, elle feignait de s'intéresser aux papiers distribués.

Prenant tout son courage, elle passa même à travers eux pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Si je te jure, couché sur ses cuisses! Disait Izuru

-Quand même! Répondit Hinamori

-Avec son haori sur elle! Et ils avaient l'air très très amoureux!

-Non! »

Surpris, le groupe suspendit la conversation, le temps que la lieutenant, livide, traverse.

Celle-ci comprit alors qu'il était dans son intérêt de connaître la suite de ses propres aventures. Filant dans le couloir d'accès, elle fit graduellement disparaître son énergie spirituelle, puis fit demi-tour a pas feutrés.

Collée contre la porte, certaine de pouvoir fuir en cas de sortie soudaine, elle écouta en pensant « Taicho , si vous saviez ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est vous qui me feriez la morale!»

« Quand je suis rentré, je n'ai pas cru ce que je voyais!

-Lui qui fricote toujours avec elle! Dit Matsumoto

-Voila pourquoi on ne la trouvait pas! Repris Hinamori »

Le cœur de Nanao, déjà si éprouvé, fit de nouveau bonds dans sa poitrine.

« C'est quand même dégueulasse! s'écria Isane

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? fit Rangiku

-Ben tu trouve ça bien toi? Il se tape une brune sexy pendant qu'il envoie Ise Fuku-taicho je ne sais où! » S'énerva Kyione.

Si elle n'avait pas était en mode furtif, Nanao aurait sans doute éclaté de rire, la surprise de ne pas avoir été reconnue, la fit sautiller sur place.

« Sauvée! Ah! oui bien sûr! En augmentant votre reiatsu, taicho, vous avez empêché Kira de me sentir, et comme personne à part vous, ne me voit sans lunettes et cheveux attachés...Kira n'a tout simplement pas pu croire que c'était moi malgré la ressemblance! »

Elle ferma les yeux en passant à nouveau ses doigts sur les lèvres qu'il avait embrassé plus tôt.

"Merci" fit-elle au silence.

Les autres, à l'intérieur continuaient:

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait lui dire? Demanda Hinamori

-Tu crois qu'elle ne le sait pas? répondit Matsumoto

-On ne devrez pas identifier la beauté asiatique en question avant? Osa Shuuhei

-Une nouvelle recrue?

-Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait le lui dire, insista Momo »

Les laissant à leurs conjectures, Nanao, à nouveau calme et composée, repris son chemin, serrant les dossiers emportés.

« Attends, il a leur dit que j'étais sexy? »

Elle pouffa dans le couloir, vraiment, cette journée était exceptionnelle.

Se rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis son premier réveil, elle senti soudain la faim l'étreindre et se dirigea vers le réfectoire des gradés.

Elle commanda un chôshoku* complet avec soupe miso, riz et poisson grillé devant un cuisiner incrédule.

« A 11h du soir?..euh... Hi! Ise Fuku-taicho»

S'asseyant, elle se mettait en devoir de dévorer son repas, quand la cohorte des comploteurs précédents s'approcha d'elle, l'air franchement concerné.

Poussé devant par Matsumoto, Kira, qui avait dû à nouveau perdre à la courte paille, se lança:

« Euh, Ise Fuku-taicho, est ce que vous avez recruté de nouveaux membres ces derniers jours?

-Non, pourquoi? feint Nanao

-Et c'est que c'est un peu difficile à dire mais il semblerait que...

La lieutenant venait de le stopper d'un geste de la main.

«Ça peut attendre que j'ai fini mon petit déjeuner, non? »

Les yeux de l'assistance toute entière s'arrondirent de stupeur alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

* * *

*Chôshoku: p'tit déj traditionnel japonais, apparemment particulièrement copieux.

* * *

Voilà!

Fini.

Un peu de la folie (ou de l'art de vivre, c'est comme vous voulez) de Shunsui est passée dans Nanao.

Kyoraku, ce grand maître à penser si mal connu!

Mais je ne voulais pas une fin grand spectacle avec révélation de l'amour, etc etc.

J'aurais pas été capable de l'écrire de toute façon.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A nouveau merci pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me motivent.

**PS:** reisatsu? reiastu? reisasu?riatsu?reitatsu? "mot à la carte"


End file.
